


Have These Scars

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, this turned out so bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: Maybe Liam had saved Theo in more ways than one: bringing him back from hell, literally, and figuratively, because Liam was the reason why Theo had wanted to be better in the first place, not to prove anything to the beta, but for himself. Loving Liam had made his nightmares stop, the haunting of the bad things that he had done barely a whisper in the back of his mind.Love had made him strong and reckless and softer in a way, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.





	Have These Scars

**Author's Note:**

> For Yana, who I dragged down with me into the thiam trashcan, hope you enjoy it and sorry if it turned out a bit sadder than expected.

_ I’ve made mistakes _ _   
_ _ But I’m not haunted because your love gives me the strength _

 

Ever since Theo had been back from hell he had been having nightmares. It didn’t help that he was literally alone all the time in his truck mostly, with so much spare time and his mind to keep him company. 

Nightmares of his sister ripping his (well, hers originally) heart out haunted him on a daily basis, whether he was sleeping or awake it didn’t matter, the image following him wherever he went, not leaving him be. Not leaving him alone.

Until Liam.

Somehow when they crossed paths again that day in the police station, and Liam punched him in the face because he had been an insensitive asshole, he had stayed with the pack. Theo couldn’t give a reason  _ why _ he had done it when he knew the entire pack didn’t trust him nor liked him, but yet he stayed with them, he followed along.

He followed  _ him _ . 

Liam was like a wild card, full of emotions that could go off at any minute. He was stubborn, oh boy he really was. He was a mess, and he kept repeatedly punching the chimera in the face, and they fought and they bickered, and they said they hated each other’s guts, and that they wouldn’t die for one another even though their actions proved otherwise, and they weren’t really friends. Yet Theo stuck with him ever since that moment and hadn’t left him since then.

Once Theo had been aware of how much it would affect him if Liam got hurt - that burning feeling of  _ worry _ , an emotion he hadn’t felt before - he knew he was fucked. He knew he had started to care and that went against all the things he had been taught and that he kept reinforcing on himself, because  _ feelings are weaknesses. _

Feelings don’t do shit for you except make you worry, make you hurt, make you  _ weak _ . And it wasn’t like whatever type of emotions Theo would feel towards the incredibly stubborn beta would be reciprocated, no. He didn’t deserve shit, no one was going to feel anything for him after what he had done.

_ Fuck feelings, just ignore them, _ he had repeated over and over in his head whenever he was near Liam. And he had tried, really tried, but the more he got to spend with him, the deeper he fell. 

They’ve been inseparable ever since then, Liam had practically forced him to move in with him, literally grabbing Theo’s duffle bag that contained all of his stuff and dumping it on his own room, saying he wouldn’t give it back ever because  _ “what the fuck Theo, you don’t think living in a truck is dangerous?! In this town?!”  _ and Theo hadn’t had the heart to argue back, not that day.

The nightmares had stopped though.

It seemed the more time he spent with Liam, the less nightmares he had. The thoughts of hearts getting ripped less frequent as each day passed, Liam being a soothing presence, though he always tried to keep his heartbeat in check even if he was scared shitless out of his mind. He couldn’t tell him.

He kept feeling a bit of guilt though. 

As more and more days passed and he learned more about Liam, not the werewolf, but Liam, the seventeen-year-old teenager that had skipped a grade in order to get out of school quickly, the boy who had been kicked out of his previous school because of his IED, the history-loving nerd boy… he couldn’t help but feel remorse for how he had tried to trick him into killing Scott a long time ago.

And normally Theo would just shove down deep in his mind somewhere whatever emotion he was feeling, until it got to be too much one day and he wanted to run as far away from him because it was too much. 

They got into an argument.

Words he didn’t mean started leaving his lips before he thought it through. He wanted Liam to admit that he hated him, he wanted him to admit that the only reason they were helping him was so he wouldn’t do anything bad, so they’d be prepared.

He was shocked when Liam called him  _ friend. _

“Because whether you like it or not you are my  _ friend, _ Theo. And  _ friends _ help each other out, asshole,” Liam yelled, leaving Theo speechless.

Something inside of him broke. He wasn’t quite sure but he didn’t know how to respond. He started listing all the mistakes he had done, as if to justify why Liam should hate him. Once again the stubborn werewolf wouldn’t budge.

“Yes, and that shit wasn’t okay, it isn’t forgivable the fact that you tried to manipulate me into killing my alpha but  _ guess what _ ? People change, move past it. I don’t hate you now... even if you get on my goddamn nerves on a daily basis,” Liam said and it looked like he was surprised too with his own words.

It took time for Theo to come to terms with it, but just like the nightmares, it faded away with time. Now, it didn’t mean he didn’t regret what he did, oh yeah he did regret it. But he was able to talk about his mistakes without it being awkward or physically painful. He had been able to ‘move past it’, as Liam had said, even if it took him years.

Feelings weren’t a weakness anymore. He worried,  _ yes _ , he worried that Liam was going to die everytime they went on a fight against a threat. But that worry made him stronger to fight, to help. And vice-versa, because Liam was on the same boat as him, they were each other’s anchors after all, they had admitted it once after  _ months _ , both too stubborn to say anything.

And what had started as interest, Theo’s curiosity to see why Liam was the way he was, developed into  _ love _ , something Theo hadn’t properly felt before. Something that he couldn’t point out just like that, that took him time,  _ years, _ to realize why he felt so strongly towards the werewolf. And it was amazing when he found it was indeed reciprocated.

It might’ve taken them years to get past everything, but they did love one another. They still bickered, they still fought, they still punched each other in the face once in awhile (mostly Liam at Theo) when they annoyed each other too much, they wouldn’t be  _ them _ if they didn’t. But still they were willing to die for one another, they would be willing to  _ fight,  _ their love was powerful enough to give each other strength.

And maybe Liam had saved Theo in more ways than one: bringing him back from hell, literally, and figuratively, because Liam was the reason why Theo had wanted to be better in the first place, not to prove anything to the beta, but for himself. Loving Liam had made his nightmares stop, the haunting of the bad things that he had done barely a whisper in the back of his mind.

Love had made him strong and reckless and softer in a way, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK. After a week in hell without wifi, now I can finally write, and hopefully post the fic that I've been meaning to ever since I finished Absence, because I keep getting distracted but yes I hope I get my shit together now in the next week.
> 
> Also yes this is too short, it was for a prompt but hope you guys liked it nonetheless. This is far away from the humor that I usually write, more of a reflection fic, but versatility can be good sometimes.
> 
> Hope you have a great day!  
> -Alejandra


End file.
